vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin (Merlin: BBC Series)
|-|Base Form= |-|Older Self= Summary Merlin is the hero, titular character and the protagonist of the BBC series, simply called Merlin. The series is centered on him and his heroic journey. He is a young warlock, the last Dragonlord in existence, the only son of Hunith and Balinor, Gaius's ward and apprentice, and the best friend and manservant of the late King Arthur Pendragon. Merlin is also a creature of the Old Religion. Having left his childhood in Ealdor for Camelot, Merlin became the manservant of the Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, with whom he eventually became extremely close friends with. From then on, acting on the prophecy of the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, Merlin began his duty to protect and guide Arthur on his way to the throne while one day becoming king of Camelot and unite the lands of Albion while keeping his magic a secret. Merlin is destined to become the greatest and most powerful sorcerer to ever live and to use his powers to free the magical people and revive the Old Religion to coexist with the New Religion. He is also destined to stand at Arthur's side as an advisor and partner, as he reunites all the kingdoms of the land back into Albion, calling forth an era of peace and prosperity. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically. 6-C with magic. Name: Merlin, Emrys (By the Druids), Dragoon the Great (In disguise) Origin: Merlin: BBC Series Gender: Male Age: 17 to 27. Hundreds of years old at the end of the show Classification: Half-Human and Half-Magical Creature of The Old Religion, Sorcerer/Warlock, Magic Itself, The Last Dragonlord Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, and either 2 or 3, since he always gets back up), Expert Swordsman and marksman, Skilled Physician and Alchemist, Enhanced Senses (Could sense powerful magic, such as the Mage Stone and the Cup of Life), Healing (Could cure Morgana from her cranium wound, negated the effects of several poisons and could heal normal wounds), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Comparable to Morgana), Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Projection (Can throw blasts of raw magical power, through the use of Sophia's Sidhe staff), Magic Shields, Telepathy, Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Strikes, Transmutation, Summoning, Shapeshifting (Transformed briefly into an old woman as Disguise), Animal Manipulation (Can command and bend any dragon, wyvern to his will and also commanded a snake once), Age Manipulation (Knows and regularly uses a spell which turns him into an 80 year-old man), Precognition (With the Crystal of Neahtid and the crystals in the Crystal Cave), Power Nullification with preparation time (Was able to block Morgana's powers), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Survived the Dorocha's touch, which kills on contact) and extremely high Resistance to Magic Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Has regularly been shown to be capable of fighting soldiers and other warriors without magic by the end of the series). Island level with magic (Has been stated to be the most powerful wizard to ever exist in the setting. Created and weaponized a thunderstorm in his fight against Nimueh, and did so early in the series when his powers were still developing. It has been stated that he could easily tear down mountains if he so desired.) Speed: Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Can deflect arrows). Possibly higher via time manipulation. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed via lightning spells Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can carry Arthur, in full armor, from the battleground). Class T with telekinesis (Could move the clouds with such force) Striking Strength: Athlete Class physically. Likely Island Class with magic. Durability: Athlete level physically. Island level with magic shields (A magical shield of his was able to withstand Kilgharrah's fire). Immortality and regeneration make him difficult to kill. Stamina: High Range: Several meters with telekinesis. Several dozen meters with Sidhe Staff and lightning strikes. Countrywide with telepathy when in the Crystal Cave. Standard Equipment: Sidhe Staff, White Staff, occasionally Excalibur. Intelligence: The most powerful sorcerer or warlock to ever walk the earth. Highly intelligent and competent. Can learn magic at an incredibly fast rate, learning in less than one year enough to take out numerous opponents with many more decades of learning than him. For most magic needs to be studied and perfected for many years, but Merlin's magic developed from birth with no training, Merlin is both highly admired and respected by the magical people (such as the Druids) and is both envied and feared by his enemies (such as Morgana). He can cast spells without chants, has experience in fighting magical creatures, deities, dragons and undeads, is a highly skilled swordsman able to take on Morgana and Morgause's immortal army, managing to kill several of them whilst wielding Excalibur (He is the one that created it with the help of Kilgharrah). He has some knowledge in medicine and potion making, is extremely talented at keeping secrets, being able to hide his magical abilities from everyone for years in Camelot excluding Gaius and Lancelot, because magic is considered evil. Weaknesses: As confirmed by Balinor, creatures born with magic, like Merlin and Morgana cannot die, unless they are stabbed through the heart by a sword forged in a dragon's breath. (like Excalibur) It is the only weapon that can permanently kill them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stunning Spell: The power of this telekinetic blasts is capable of incapacitating, wounding, or even killing enemies on impact, even without the presence of obstacles that would be used to increase blunt force trauma. His telekinesis can also have a wide range like a wave, hitting as many as seven men simultaneously, once killing six opponents directly and momentarily stunning another. * Lightning Spell: Merlin can call down lightning bolts powerful enough to tear through large sections of Morgana's army at once. * Time Magic: Can slow down objects or, under certain circumstances, time itself. * Whirlwind Spell: Can conjure a cyclone of wind. * Dragonlord Magic: Can influence dragons and wyverns by speaking in the language shared by their souls. Merlin is furthermore able to summon Kilgharrah over long distances. * Fire Spells: Can magically conjure flames, control fire or make a flame grow. Capable of heating enemies weapons so they can no longer hold them, throwing a wave of fire and causing explosions. Gallery MERLIN series 4 BBC 37.jpg Merlin_Colin_Morgan.jpg Merlin5-5.jpg merlin-008.jpg Merlin-series1.jpeg Old-Merlin_series4promo.jpg p00q6vj3.jpg p00qw19v.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Merlyn (The Once and Future King) Merlyn's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, both started at 10 meters) Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Alchemists Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Merlin: BBC Series Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Age Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users